Visitors from Trouble's Camp
by Kostami Amino
Summary: [On Hiatus] The Dursleys invite some muggles over. Harry is put in handcuffs, and is taken away by the two muggles. He is then taken away to the camp for 'Troubled Teens'. But one of the couslers knows how he is. HHr Fluff


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Muggles****  
  
**Harry was lying in his bed wishing that he would wake up the next morning and find himself back at Hogwarts. Ron sitting next to him and Hermione bugging them about their homework. _'Hermione... I wonder what she's doing right now? I hope she enjoys her summer more than I do mine... Hermione...' _His thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling from downstairs.  
  
"BOY! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" came the loud voice of his uncle. Harry got up and slowly walked downstairs. He saw his uncle sitting down in his chair and getting ready to speak.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry. His uncle stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"We're having company over tonight boy. I don't want any... funny business, do you understand? I want you to be on BEST behaviour! Don't you dare do anything... funny, or I'll skin you myself," he growled. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," he replied.  
  
"Their going to be here in two hours boy. I want this place looking perfect before then. Do you understand me? I want you to start by mowing the lawn, front and back. Then, clean this house up, next I'll want you two start on dinner. After that I want you to change clothes into something you can wear in front of company," he growled. Harry nodded and walked away from his uncle.   
  
Harry sighed tiredly and walked into the kitchen to start on dinner. He started working on some potatoes, some rolls, some gravy, and some ham. The ham was pre-cooked, so wouldn't take very long, maybe, thirty minutes. He took the ham and placed it in the oven, then started working on the rolls. Once he had finished preparing the rolls he put them in the oven with the ham. He then made the potatoes and gravy. He took the ham and rolls out of the oven and arranged all the food picture perfect like, on the table then walked to his room to change; grumbling all the way. He put on some baggy jeans and a blue shirt with a dragon on the front and back that he had bought the year before, and still fitted. He then walked slowly down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw his uncle grumble at him. He walked to the door and opened it. He walked outside and sat down under a tree to stare off into space, and think. Still in a dreamy state, he half heard a car drive up. It was dark outside now, but he saw the silhouette of his unlce opening the door. The car pulled into the driveway and stopped. Two figures climbed out of the car, an then a third. He halfly heard his uncle greeting them, and then he looked up and noticed Harry. He yelled over to him to get their things. Harry mumbled something but stood up and walked to the trunk which was open. The third figure was looking at him. Then the three figures walked inside with his uncle, and Harry followed, with their things. He walked inside and dropped their things gently on the floor by the door then made to walk to his room. He was still in a dreamy state and barely heard his uncle yell at him.  
  
"Boy, set the table!" his uncle growled. Harry turned around and made to go to the kitched. He saw a quick glimpse of the visitors and noticed the third was watching him intently but didn't care and walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed some plates and placed them on the table then went and grabbed some forks and cups. He then made to set a place for each person, even himself. He looked up to his uncle waiting for some further instruction and noticed the first to figures looking at him, then they shifted their eyes to his uncle.  
  
"So, is this the boy?" the man asked. His uncle nodded; Harry raised an eyebrow, now starting to come back to reality. He looked back over to the three figures and started to look them up and down, but stopped when he got to the third. He stared. He was now in full light, and so was the third figure.   
  
'Mione?' he mouthed. The figure kept staring, her jaw hanging. Suddenly she clamped her mouth shut and regained her composure. The first man walked over to him and put his hand under his chin to raise it and looked him in the eye. Harry's bangs fell to the side, revealing his scar.  
  
"So, what exactly is his case?" asked then man, looking to Harry's uncle. He then paused and looked back to Harry.  
  
"And where did he get such a scar?" he asked.  
  
"The scar, he got from a car accident, the accident where his parents were killed. He is a sick boy and needs to be taught his lessons. He's around sixteen," growled his uncle. The man was still looking at Harry when he rolled his eyes. The man left his hand down and stood up fully, looking over to the third figure, then to Harry's uncle.  
  
"Can my daughter and the boy go somewhere for a while whilst we speak? She's fully trained in taking care of such, I assure you," asked the man. His uncle scowled, but nodded.  
  
"What's his name?" inquired the man.  
  
"Harry," his uncle scowled. The man nodded and motioned to the third figure to come over to the boy. The girl, obviously his daughter came forth.   
  
"Dear, please go to Harry's room or something while we converse with the man, will you? Watch the boy, maybe learn something of his case," said the man. The girl nodded and took Harry's hand. Harry started walking towards his room, up the stairs. The girl was staring at him, Harry in deep thought. They walked inside his room and the girl shut the door. Harry walked to his bed and sat down, and continued to stared at the girl.   
  
"Harry...?" the girl inquired.   
  
"What are you doing here 'Mione?" he replied.  
  
"I might ask the same of you," Hermione replied.  
  
"I live here?" he stated. Hermione stared at him quizzically.  
  
"I thought you lived at the Dursley's" she replied.  
  
"I do," he answered. He paused.  
  
"This is the Dursley's," he finished.  
  
"Really?" she inquired. Harry nodded and she walked over to sit in the chair by his bed.   
  
"What are you doing here Hermione?" he asked again.  
  
"My father owns and runs a camp for troubled youths. Your uncle inquired and since we lived close to him, we, or, my father, came to discuss er... you," she replied. Harry nodded, but rolled his eyes. He paused and looked up.  
  
"You don't live near here," he stated. Hermione fidgeted in her seat a bit.  
  
"Er... actually... I do. I live about a mile away really. We moved a couple weeks ago. I hadn't gotten the chance to owl you guys," she replied. Harry's eyes bulged. Suddenly Hermione burst out laughing and stood up, regaining her composure shortly afterwards. She walked to Harry and helped him up and hugged him. They both smiled. Then pulled apart. Harry went and kissed her on her cheek. Hermione had a puzzled look on, and a hand reached up to her cheek. Harry blushed and stared down at his feet. They stayed like that for several minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Harry mumbled. Hermione shook her head, though Harry didn't see.  
  
"Harry..." she mumbled. Harry continued to watch his feet intently, waiting for Hermione to smack him or some such gesture.  
  
"I didn't mind Harry," she finished. Harry looked up to her and stared, looking confused. She started to blush. She reached a hand up to pull some hair out of her face.  
  
"Y--You didn't?" inquired Harry. Hermione felt more color rise to her cheeks. She smiled slightly, and uncertainly, but nodded. They stood in silence.  
  
"Care to do it again?" she asked uncertainly, as more color rushed to her cheeks, as she smiled uncertainly. Harry quirked and eyebrow, but gained his composure once again, and bent to kiss her on her cheek again. He smiled slightly, but then looked confused.  
  
"What's this mean?" he asked quizically. Hermione shrugged her shoulders slightly then looked up, to his eyes.  
  
"Maybe... we both... like each other?" she suggested shakily. Harry looked up, Hermione's cheeks crimson now.  
  
"You like me?" he inquired. She looked down to the ground, then back to him, and nodded. She smiled slightly, then lost her smile, and held an unreadable face.  
  
"Do you... like me?" she asked. Harry smiled, and nodded. She grinned and went to hug Harry again. Her arms went directly around his neck. He stiffened slightly, then relaxed and put his arms around her waist. She snuggled her head in his chest and smiled. Harry leaned his head against hers and smiled to himself. He pulled apart when he heard his uncle yelling up to him from downstairs. He sighed and made for the door to go downstairs, Hermione following. Harry waited for her and clasped her hand as they walked down. They reached the bottom, both their eyes on Mr. Granger.   
  
"Hermione?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes Daddy?" she replied.  
  
"Why are you holding Harry's hand?" he inquired. Hermione looked down to her hand and reluctantly let go, but not before squeezing Harry's hand.  
  
"Because..." she mumbled. Her father quirked an eyebrow.   
  
"Well, anyway, we'll be staying the night. They only have one guest room, so you'll have to sleep in Harry's room. I'm sure you two can figure something out," he stated. Hermione quirked an eyebrow but nodded.   
  
"Boy, take their things to their rooms," his uncle growled. Harry nodded, and Hermione frowned as she watched Harry grabbing their things. He walked up the stairs and deposited her parent's things in the guest room, and then came back down to get Hermione's things. This time, Hermione and her parents followed. Harry showed her parents their room, then continued to his. He dropped the things by the bed then turned around. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well... how are we working this?" she inquired. Harry blushed and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I could sleep in the closet, or back in the cupboard downstairs..." he suggested shakily. Hermione frowned.  
  
"You're not sleeping in a cupboard because of me Harry Potter," he scowled and shook her head at the thought. Harry laughed.  
  
"I only did it for eleven years. If you're going to be picky, then, I'll sleep in the closet, and you'll have my bed, alright?" he replied. Hermione frowned.  
  
"'Mione..." Harry started. She gave up.  
  
"Alright alright already... But you're not sleeping in the closet neither," she replied. Harry mumbled something.  
  
"Well, then, where am I sleeping? Hmmm?" he inquired. Hermione looked around the room. She frowned and shrugged her shoulders slightly.   
  
"Even you can't figure out any ideas. I'm sleeping in the closet, and not buts," he stated and left the room to get a pillow and a blanket. Hermione sighed, feeling defeated. He came back, and started setting up where he would sleep. Then he stood in concentration.  
  
"Now... hmmm... I'll take my clothes and change in the bathroom. You change in here while I'm gone, alright?" he stated. She nodded. Harry went over to his dresser and took out a T-shirt and a pair of pajama-bottoms. He then left the room to change. When he came back, in the attire he had chosen, he had his origonal outfit in his hands, which he placed in a pile in a corner of the room. Hermione was wearing a pair of pj's that were blue with clouds on them. Hermione climbed into Harry's bed and Harry walked over to her. He tucked her in and shyly kissed her forehead; then walked over to the door. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes peacefully. Harry turned off the lights and then walked to the closet and shut the doors of the closet. He lay down and closed his eyes, and smiled.   
  
There was a knocking at the door; when no one answered, Hermione's parents walked in and saw their daughter on Harry's bed, but wondered where Harry was. They walked over to her and woke her. she groaned and opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"G'morning," she mumbled.  
  
"Morning. Where's Harry, by the way?" replied her father.  
  
"Umm.... I think he slept in the closet," she replied drowsily. Her father quirked an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"Oh he thought it was just fine. He used to sleep in a cupboard. He didn't get this room until he was around twelve or something," she mumbled. Her father quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"And you know this, how?" he asked skeptically. Hermione closed her eyes.  
  
"Uhhh... I won't... Nevermind..." she mumbled.  
  
"Hermione..." her father started.  
  
"It's nothing... I don't know that I should tell you," she cut in.  
  
"Hermione... is there something you're not telling us that you should be?" her father asked skeptically.  
  
"I shouldn't tell you. If Harry wants to, he can. It's not my business to tell all his secrets," she replied and sat up. Her father scowled and stared at her.  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you awake yet?" she asked to the air, in the direction of the closet. A groan came from that direction.  
  
"'Mione?" said a voice from the closet.  
  
"Wake up silly, get out of there," she said to him with a laugh. Her father quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Nicknames already?" he inquired.  
  
"Uh.... yes... uh.... of course..." she mumbled. She heard the closet doors opening. She looked over and saw Harry. He pushed his bangs away from his face, sliding his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Morning 'Mione... What's that blob next to you?" he mumbled. Hermione laughed. She stood up and walked over to him and picked up his glasses. She slid them on his face. He looked over towards the blob again, only this time, he saw Mr. Granger.  
  
"Oh," he stated. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Sleep well Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. I had dreams of you, doesn't that sound wonderful?" he asked playfully, with a grin on his face. Hermione quirked an eyebrow. Both had forgotten about Mr. Granger.  
  
"Harry... is there something you haven't told me?" she inquired playfully.  
  
"Umm...." he mumbled with a smile. Mr. Granger cleared his throat.  
  
"Er..." mumbled Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Does he know--" started Harry. Hermione looked at him sternly and he shut up. Her father was staring at them.  
  
"Is there something I should know?" he asked skeptically. Harry and Hermione looked to each other. Both nodded after a moment to each other.  
  
"If we tell you, it shouldn't be in front of the Dursleys, and mum might want to be there as well when we tell you," said Hermione. Her father stared at them a moment longer, but nodded.  
  
"What time is it? I feel like I actually almost slept... The Dursleys never let me sleep this late..." Harry mumbled.  
  
"It's eight o'clock," said Mr. Granger, eyeing him.  
  
"That late? I need to cook breakfast and--" he started, jumping up.  
  
"No need," intervened Mr. Granger. Harry paused and stared at him.  
  
"What I mean is, you're coming with me for the rest of the summer," he finished. Harry looked to Hermione with a questioning look. She only smiled.  
  
"Hermione...?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Remember Harry, my dad owns a summer camp for _'troubled teens'_   
  
"Don't tell the Dursleys though, dad," Hermione finished. He quirked an eyebrow but nodded giving her a 'You will, explain later' look. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Uhh... when are we leaving exactly?" asked Harry. Hedwig hooted. Harry and Hermione went over to her.  
  
"Hello Hedwig," Hermione cooed.  
  
"We're leaving as soon as you're both ready. By the way, how do you know the name of that owl Hermione, and haven't I seen it before?" her father asked. Hermione looked to Harry. He gave a blank expression, but she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"If you want any information, get mum," she replied. He quirked an eyebrow and left the room, returning shortly with Mrs. Granger. Harry and Hermione sat down on Harry's bed, and Harry took her hand in his, giving it a quick squeeze. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Quick for wanting answers aren't we?" she said, looking at her father, smiling slightly. He smiled slightly and nodded. Mrs. Granger looked slightly confused.  
  
"I know about Hedwig because Hedwig is Harry's owl. Harry is one of my best friends, and has been for some time now. I'm sure you have seen her before," she stated giving her parents a knowing look. They just stared with blank expressions.  
  
"Are you trying to say that Harry is--" started Mrs. Granger.  
  
"A wizard," finished Hermione. Harry nodded.  
  
"Wait... Harry... you're name's Harry... what's you're last name?" asked her father.  
  
"Potter. His name's Harry James Potter. I'm sure I've told you about him," she stated. Her parents only stared.  
  
"Harry Potter, you're one of Hermione's best friends aren't you? You're the one who saved her from that troll in her first year, are you not?" her mother asked. Harry smiled and nodded. Her parents stayed quiet for a while longer, in shock.  
  
"Why is he here then? And why did his uncle sign him up for the camp?" asked her father.  
  
"I can answer that," stated Harry, and paused.  
  
"My parents are dead, the Dursleys are my only living relatives, and they are non-magical. The camp is probably some excuse to have me gone for the summer. Besides, they go around saying I'm a teenage criminal anyway. Or maybe they think it'll actually help me 'behave' better," Harry stated, and snorted. Hermione nodded understandingly. She looked over to Harry and saw a single tear roll down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He squeezed back, looking to the floor, then looked up to see her parents.  
  
"Mmhmm... By the way... are you two...?" her father started. Hermione glared at him and then looked to Harry. He wasn't blushing, but grinning. She whacked him playfully on the arm.   
  
"Hey..." he complained playfully. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. He opened his arms to her, and she smiled. she walked into his embrace and reached her arms around his waist, snuggling her head in his chest. Her parents were giving each other knowing looks and smiling. Her father coughed.  
  
"Well, I think, you might want to start packing Harry," he stated. Harry just smiled, letting go of Hermione, looking towards the two parents. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm ready to go any time. I'm always packed, just in case someone feels like saving me from the Dursleys without telling me," he stated. Hermione's parents quirked an eyebrow but nodded. Harry went to grab his suitcase, and Hermione grabbed Hedwig's cage. Then, they all walked down the stairs. Harry was trying to look blank and expressionless so he wouldn't look completely thrilled. Hermione looked to him, knowing what he was doing and fough back a laugh. they got downstairs and Mr. Granger saw the Dursleys watching them. He stopped and walked to Harry, bringing a pair of handcuffs out and placing them on Harry's wrists. The Dursleys all grinned. Mr. Granger grabbed Harry's suitcase and motioned Harry to follow. They walked outside and closed the door. They put Harry's things in the trunk and put Hedwig's cage in the backseat. They all climbed in and Mr. Granger started the car. After they had gone a block or so, Hermione's father looked at them in the rear-view mirrow.  
  
"Hermione... want to take those off Harry now?" he inquired. She nodded and brought out a key from her pocket. She put the key in the key-hole of the hand cuffs and turned it, as they popped off. she put the handcuffs to her right and looked back to Harry.  
  
"Best be good Mr. Potter, or those shall be used again," she said to him, with a sly smile on her face. He laughed and nodded, trying to look submitted.  
  
"I'll behave mum, promise. If I don't, you can punish me all you like," he said to her trying to look completely obedient. She smiled.  
  
"Good boy," she replied. Within minutes, they were at the Granger's residence. Harry sat in the car and stared at the house trying to sink everything in. Hermione and the Grangers had already gotten out of the car. Harry hadn't really noticed. Hermione started walking to the house, then turned around. She put Hedwig's cage on the ground and walked back to Harry.   
  
"Potter, come inside the house before you get severely punished," she joked, trying to sound serious. His head snapped up, coming back to reality. He got out of the car and let Hermione grab his ear and 'drag' him to the house. He moaned in fake pain. She picked up Hedwig's cage with her other hand on the way in. Hermione's father had already taken Harry's things to his room. Hermione continued to 'drag' him up the stairs until they reached a door. She let go of his ear and opened the door, then pulled Harry in. She placed Hedwig's cage on a nightstand and then turned around, back to Harry. She saw her parents in the doorway and looked over to them.  
  
"I dunno, what do you think should be Harry's punishment?" she asked. They stood silently for a moment. Then all burst out laughing in hysterics. Harry and Hermione had fallen to the floor and were rolling around on the floor laughing. Hermione's parents had walked off leaving the two alone, but were still giggling every now and then. Harry suddenly stopped laughing and sat up. Hermione tried to regain herself, then looked over to Harry.  
  
"Harry... what's wrong Harry?" she asked as she crawled over to him. He stayed quiet.  
  
"Harry..." she whispered quietly, sounding worried. He still didn't reply. She waved a hand in front of his face, he didn't notice, nor blink.   
  
"Harry?" she asked again. Still he didn't reply. He seemed rigid. Hermione grew distressed.  
  
"Mum! Dad! I think something's wrong with Harry!" she yelled, looking at Harry with tears falling down her face silently. Her parents rushed in quickly and looked at him. Her father walked over to him and waved a hand in his face. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Hermione shook Harry in distress. her father lifted a hand to her, signaling her to stop. She stopped, but grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it, as she let her tears fall on to their hands. She stared at him and then his head turned. All watched and stared. Harry looked at their hands, then at her eyes. He stayed that way a moment longer. Then he seemed to snap, and pulled her into him, embracing her. He mumbled into her ear. 'It's alright Hermione. I'm so glad you're ok'. They stayed that way, until Hermione's tears stopped flowing. Then she pushed away and looked at Harry straight in the eyes.  
  
"What happened Harry," she asked, wiping away the last tear on her cheek. His face held no expression, but she could see in his eyes great sadness.  
  
"I went into a kind of trance I guess... I saw you being killed by Voldemort... He'll kill anyone close to me Hermione... He knows already, about our relationship. I can feel it. After you, he'll take Ron, and Ron's family, and you're family, and everyone at Hogwarts... He won't stop until he's let me see everyone I love die, then he'll come after me. I can't let that happen 'Mione... My parents... Sirius... they've already been taken... no more need die because of me," he stated. She just looked on at him in slight awe, and fear and sympathy. She put her hand to his cheek and made him look at her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon Harry. I love you Harry, I always will. Maybe you're supposed to fight Voldemort, but I'll be right beside you when it happens," she stated. Harry stayed quiet. He looked down to his feet and stayed quiet for a little while, then looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too 'Mione..." he said. She smiled sweetly but still saw something in his eyes, she paused.  
  
"Is there something that you haven't told me Harry?" she asked sincerely. He looked down to the ground again.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"It's nothing, really Hermione..."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"I never told you... or Ron, about... the prophecy," he said to her, still looking at the ground.  
  
"What prophecy Harry?" she asked, growing slightly worried.  
  
"They were looking for a new Divination teacher years ago, he, Dumbledore was interviewing Trelawney and didn't think highly of her.Then she said something that intrigued him. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies'_. One other person fits that description, well, almost. Neville. The only thing is, that Voldemort chose me as his equal instead of Neville. Maybe you'll be there, but I'll be the one to defeat Voldemort if it ever happens. I have to be the one," he stated, still staring at the ground, then looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. There seemed to be a pause in time.  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
_'Why didn't Harry ever tell us any of this before? Why does this all have to be on Harry's shoulders? I wish I could take it all off of him, the pressure, just for a while_._ Then Harry could be Harry_._ What on Earth am I supposed to do anyway? I guess, help Harry, but, how? He doesn't like too much attention_..._ Could have been Neville_..._ I think it's good it wasn't Neville_;_ he wouldn't have been able to last this at all_._ Oh well__…__ I need to think about this later_...'she thought earnestly.  
  
**Normal POV  
"Harry," Hermione said timidly, not sure of what to say.  
  
"'Mione?" he replied. Hermione just walked up to him and hugged him, unsure of what to say.  
  
**


End file.
